


Missing Steve - Stony Edition

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Steve is away on a mission and Tony misses him, he’s on lockdown at the compound as he was injured in a previous mission. Let’s see how much Tony misses Steve





	Missing Steve - Stony Edition

Tony sighs as he sat on his bed, his bed used to be the most warmest place to be, but ever since Steve had to go on long missions, Tony seeks comforts from his teammates, and his alone time in the lab. Ever since Fury gave the order for him to rest as to recover from one of HYDRA explosion that nearly killed him, even Steve was worried sick when the explosion landed him in the ICU for 2 weeks, he had broken bones and burned skin. According to Steve, “If you love me, please stay out of any missions for the next 3 months love, it kills me to see you get hurt.”, that’s what he said when Tony wanted to wear his nanotech suit and ready to fly off.

 

Tony got changed into his usual tank top and sweatpants, he heads to the kitchen to prepare some food and off he went to the lab. He ruffles up his wet hair, tangling his fingers in there, while biting into his sandwich, he sat on his stool, hunched his back over the work table, and started with the blueprints. Once tony started working, it’s hard for him to stop, but as the hours go, memories of Steve plays on his mind, pulling the string in his hearts. He remembers the first time he met Steve, how that man took his breath away, he always believed that he was into women, and he will never settle down. He remembers the first date they had, and how nervous Steve was when he tried to ask Tony for a date, he remembers when Steve was so nervous during the date, how he spilled his drink and soaked his pants, and how it was raining, and they didn’t bring an umbrella, and had to run back to the Stark Tower, because Steve convinced Tony it wasn’t gonna rain as it was a 5 minute walked to the restaurant.

 

Tony sat there laughing at the memories, he couldn’t concentrate on his work, “ Hey Friday, could you like play the videos of Steve again.” Tony asked as he clears his table.

 

“ Sure thing Sir. Missing boyfriend files is up.” FRIDAY replied as it starts playing the videos.

 

The first video was of Steve teaching Tony how to bake and it made him into a human brownie, where he made a mess in the kitchen. The second was a video of Tony teaching Steve how to ice skate at the park near the compound, where Tony almost falls on his butt laughing at Steve falling way too many times in the ring. The third one was when they were playing a game of twister, how Steve and Tony was stretched in weird places, and how they all fall down in a huge pile of human mess. Fourth one was when Steve was painting and Tony couldn’t sit still, and end up they were covered in paints as Tony couldn’t keep his hands off Steve, as according to Tony, Steve looks hot when he concentrates. The fifth one brought so much happiness to Tony, it was a video of Peter trying to teach Steve about the 21st centuries, about how to use the new Stark phone, how to play with the new Stark technology, Peter even taught Steve the new memes and jokes which Steve just stares at him confused. The videos continue with most of the team. Tony smiles as he watched them all, he had hours of footage, thousands of photos of Steve.

 

Tony was so immersed with videos of Steve, he didn’t realise someone had walked into his lab, as he continues to smile at the videos, two strong arms hugs him around his waist, as he turns and looks up, Steve was there, kissing his forehead. “Hey there love.” Steve whispers as he kisses the back of Tony’s head.

 

“Hey, when did you get back?” Tony asked, as he turns his body around, hugging Steve by his waist, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

“ about an hour ago, Friday told me you would be down here, so i took a shower, and pop down here to see you.” Steve replies him, as he rest his head on top of Tony’s, as he wraps his arms around Tony’s abdomen. Tony smiles into the embrace. Tony breathes in Steve scent, a mixture of minty toothpaste, sandalwood bodywash, the unique smell of Steve Rogers. As on cue, Tony body slumps into Steve’s embrace. “Bed now.” Steve whispers as he carries Tony’s exhausted body. 

Tony tried to fight it but he was tired, he just leans in closer to Steve, and Steve just carries him back to their room. Tony hates missing Steve, and Steve hates to be away. But now they’re happy to be back in each other embrace. Goodnight Stony.


End file.
